Rio: Blu and Jewel's love story continued
by Masterpiece Stories
Summary: In the movie "Rio" there is a big time jump from when Linda and Tulio find a wounded Jewel after Blu rescues her, to when she is released into the wild with Blu and her children. This story takes place in the time gap, showing the love of Blu and Jewel evolving. Hopefully this story makes a good submission to the Rio awards! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, this is my first time writing a fanfiction. In the movie "Rio" There is a big time jump from when Tulio and Linda find Blu and Jewel to when Jewel is released into the sanctuary with Blu and her kids. This story bridges the gap between these two time-jumps. Enjoy!**

 **(Prologue) Finding a Wounded Jewel**

Tulio looked down at the two birds, still astonished that Blu was able to fly Jewel to land safely despite his previous inexperience with flight. He gently knelt down to pick Jewel up, though she recoiled at first.

"Blu? What's happening? What is he doing" Said Jewel, nervous about a human coming into contact with her, especially after her previous encouter with a human that ended with her being kidnapping.

"Just trust me, Jewel. These humans aren't going to hurt you, I promise." He said nudging his head against hers and smiling. However, this momentary display of affection did little to calm her nerves.

Still cautious, she allowed Tulio to pick her up. He set the two of them in Linda's car and started to drive off to the hospital. Upon arrival Tulio picked up Jewel and started to carry her toward the operating room.

Blu was sitting perched atop Linda's shoulder. He looked up to Jewel before she was carried out of sight, seeing her deathly nervousness and fear in her eyes at what was going on. "Trust me." He said one last time.

"I do." She said quickly, as it was all the time she had to say before she was taken into the room across the hall.

Blu sighed, looking down as he too was nervous about what would happen to her.

Linda looked to her shoulder at Blu and patted the top of his head. "Don't worry Blu. We're going to fix her right up!" She said smiling at her beloved companion while stroking his sapphire feathers.

Although Blu could not understand her words, he still recognized the same soft and loving tone she had given to him his whole life and nudged his head against her cheek.


	2. Jewel's Recovery

**Jewel's recovery**

After some time had passed, Jewel was taken out of the operation room and placed with Blu inside a large, forest-like cage exactly like the one they first met in.

Blu was waiting in the cage anxiously. The sound of a door opening hit his ears and he quickly turned his head in the direction.

"Jewel!" He said excitedly as he spread his wings and glided down to the floor where she was out.

"Hey." Said Jewel in a very soft and somewhat dissapointed tone of voice. She looked down to her side, showing her broken wing wrapped in bandages, unable to use it.

Blu looked to her bandages and back to her. "Hey. It's okay. We'll make it through this together right? We're chained-to-each-other birds, Remember?"

The very sound of those same exact words reminded her of what he did for her when she fell out of the Smugglers plane. A soft smile crept across her face. "Thanks Blu." She said, cocking her head to the side as she looked at him, not sure what to think about anything at the moment due to this unfortunate situation.

The two Blu Spix Macaw's walked on the ground until they reached a little pond in the center of the room. They both sat down and looked at their reflections in the water.

Jewel simply stared at her reflection. The occasional leaf falling into the water caused small ripples, that disrupted their reflections for only a moment. She still seemed dissapointed on the inside. A sense of longing and discontentment adorned her face as she continued to sigh at the reflection of her image in the water. The last time she had looked at her reflection was in the Jungle when she was free.

"Jewel?" Said Blu as he walked closer to her. "I...well.. I couldn't help but notice you seem a little bit down."

She looked up to him again and tilted her head to the side.

"We've come this far, I'm not going to let you go now. Why don't you just tell me whats bothering you, and we'll work it out, alright?" He said wanting to wrap his wing around her affectionatly, though he simply couldn't because of his fear and nervousness. He still wasn't sure if they were in a relationship yet or not. Though he shrugged it off, choosing to bring up the topic at a later time.

"I just feel so...weak...and un-free." Said Jewel as she looked back to her reflection. "I'll have to wear these bandages for a month... and we're stuck in this cage." She said now looking up to see the sky, but all she could see was a metal ceiling with lightbulbs illuminating their enclosure. The bulbs flickering every once in a while due to typical faulty wiring.

"Hey, this place isn't so bad." Said Blu happily. "It's nice to be in a place where something isn't trying to kill us every fifteen seconds." He said with a tad bit of relief in his voice while also trying to lighten the mood as best as he could.

"But thats why we fly, Blu. Birds fly so they don't have to worry about getting killed every fifteen seconds." She said hastily.

Blu struggled to find the right words to cheer her up. He wished that she enjoyed enclosures like this as much as he did. After all, growing up in enclosures his entire life, made Blu naturally feel at ease her.

"Hey." He said nudging her with his wing to get her attention. She immediately looked to him and made contact with his eyes.

"When you were chained to me, you looked out for me and helped to protect me. Now it's my turn. I'm not going to leave you. Not now not ever. You know that right?"

Her disapointed frown started to turn into a warm smile as she started to forget about her broken wing and the cage and started to think about him. "Aww...Blu.." She said softly.

He gulped quickly, trying to swallow his nervousness. "I would do anything for you Blu. I care about you very much." He said still struggling to find his words. His mind was racing faster than any remote control car he had ever driven.

Jewel scooted closer to him and leaned her head into his neck and sighed in a happy tone this time. She closed her eyes as her head rested against his soft feathers.

Blu started to freeze up. He remember the last time he tried to be romantic with her atop the train when he fell apart. He tried to muster himself so he wouldn't ruin the moment. He started to extend his wing to hug her, but was hesitating to do so.

Jewel opened one eye to see his wing starting to extend, wondering what he was up to.

Blu started to think to himself. "What if I mess this up? Oh boy... if only this was as easy as it looks like in the movies." He thought to himself. His wing started to twitch as he started to extend it more. Blu always was nervous when it came to dealing with these types of situations.

He was fearful of what might happen if she rejected him. Suddenly he had a burst of confidence and gulped one last time. Both of his wings extended out and wrapped around her body and then hugged her close to his chest.

Jewel opened her eyes again after feeling him hug her. She didn't think he was able to do so. She was deeply touched on the inside that he was showing her affection. She snuggled closer to his chest and smiled.

Blu realized that she was enjoying his gesture. His heart was beating so fast that he was actually shaking a little bit. He quickly took a deep sigh and closed his eyes aswell, putting his head atop hers as she was still leaning into his neck. He hugged her tighter, though his nervousness still lingered.

Jewel smiled brighter, completely forgetting about her wing for now. "You're so sweet." She said to him.

"Oh! Well..." He gulped again. "I...I suppose I am, heh." He said nervously. By now he was just spitting out the first words that came to his mind.

Jewel took her head off of him and backed up a bit so that she could look at him in the eye again.

"Blu?" She said tilting her head to the side again softly.

"Yea?" He said trying to compose himself though he was shaking all over.

"Why are you so nervous? Is something wrong?" She asked inquisitively.

"Well... its just.." He scratched the back of his neck again. "I... I can't believe I get to be with you. It almost seems unreal. I've seen a lot of documentaries on Animal Planet, but i never thought I would get to have...this."

Jewel found his words amusing. She had no idea what he was talking about, nor did she knew what Animal Planet was. Though she pieced together what he was trying to say.

"Why is it unreal?" She said to him, wondering what his problem was.

"Well..." He said dissapointed. "I'm just a nerdy human-loving Bird from Minnesota. You're a perfect Angel. I just feel so inadequet. Theres nothing really special about me. I just wish I was more...bird-material or whatever." He said looking around.

"No no no..." She said walking up to him. "I don't care about any of that. I care about you because of all that you've done for me. You've helped me to see the world from a different view. You've opened up my mind to the idea of friendly humans. You've even saved my life more times than I can count."

She placed her good wing on his shoulder. He looked up to her. "You jumped out of a plane after me, even though you couldn't fly. You were ready to die just to be with me for one last moment. You chose to go down with me, not knowing if you would survive. That is the most romantic and thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me."

He smiled and looked up to her, this time he wasn't as nervous as before.

"I don't care about your past. The only thing i care about is the present. You're the sweetest person I've ever met in my life."

He accepted her good wing and smiled at her. "I suppose you're right. You're just so beautiful, it makes me nervous."

She chuckled and smiled, touched by his thoughtful compliment. "Aww..." She said trying to hide her blushing face in her wing.

Blu smiled and looked around. "You're right, I have nothing to worry about." He chuckled to himself. "Ever since we've met, I've enjoyed every second I spent with you. Even when we were chained together, I enjoyed all of it. It was the best experience of my life."

She chuckled at him, enjoying his complimentary words.

Blu looked at her. "I'm just wondering whats in store for my life now. Everything else in my life just seems uncertain now that I'm in love with you."

A silence broke between them. Jewel's eyes opened wide as she looked to him as quickly as her head could turn. "You...you love me?"

Blu's heart started to beat so fast, he swore his heart was about to explode, even though it was scientifically impossible. His mind was now scrammbling to find the right words. He didn't even notice that he said he loved her until after he said it. His mind was more blank than the static on the TV.

"I..." He said, trying to push himself to confront his fears. "I..." He started to get frustrated with himself. "I do." He blurted out. "I love you Jewel, with all my heart." He successfully said without stuttering.

Jewel's eyes started to fill up with tears. A single tear started to fall down her cheek.

"Blu..." She said deeply touched. She had never felt this way before.

Finally managing to confront his fears, he looked up to her. "Jewel..." He said walking up to her to hug her. Though before he could come in for a hug she pushed her head forward into a kiss. Her soft feathers fluttered in the air. Tears still coming down her face as her eyes closed and continued to kiss him.

At first Blu was surprised but very quickly started to fall under her spell. He closed his eyes aswell and pushed back into her kiss with the same force. Never before had he been so comfortable than when he was entwined with her.

Jewel pulled back from the kiss for a moment to look to him. Her face still stained with tears of joy.

"I love you so much Jewel. We're chained-to-each-other-birds forever." He said wrapping his wings around her and hugging her tightly.

"I love you too Blu..." Said Jewel in a choked up voice. As she leaned into his neck once more, pushing her chest up against his chest. Although she had always craved freedom and the ability to fly free in the open jungle, now she didn't care about any of that. The only thing in the entire world that mattered to her now was Blu.

Blu felt the same way. Every thought in his head was cleared except for her. No longer was he nervous. He just felt complete on the inside.

As they hugged, they started to forget about their personal desires. The only thing on their mind was each other.

The lights in the enclose started to dim darker and darker, simulating night falling.

"I love you Jewel..." Said Blu with his eyes closed as he hugged her.

"I love you Blu..." Said Jewel with her eyes closed as well.

As they hugged, they started to fall asleep, leaning on each other in a romantic embrace.

Even though she couldn't fly and was trapped in a cage, she had never felt more free in her entire life.


	3. Life in the Enclosure

**Life in the Enclosure (Part 1)**

The lights in the enclose started to slowly turn back on. Just like he had been raised, Blu always was always up early in the morning. He looked down to see Jewel snuggling close to his chest. He smiled and gently started to scoot away from her to let her sleep.

"Guess I really am the early bird." He said to himself, chuckling.

After stepping back a bit he started to take flight into the trees in the enclosure. He started to look for food. "We'll see how happy she is when i bring her a little breakfast in bed." He said thinking of all the times he had made breakfast for his owner, Linda.

"Now... all i need is some pancake mix and some..." He started to look around, remembering he was in a cage and had no access to kitchen ingredients.

"Uh oh.." He said flying over to a nearby branch and perching up on it, trying to think.

"What now? No pancake mix? No Coffee? No toast? Not even an orange?" He said frantically looking around. "What kind of place doesn't have coffee?" He said dissapointed. He started to think. "What do birds eat?" He said starting to think about all the bird documentaries he had watched on TV.

He started to look around for any kind of food in the trees.

"Oh!" He said spotting a few brazil nuts in the trees above.

"I've seen these before." He said trying to take a bite out of one. He quickly opened his eyes wide and pulled the nut away from his mouth. "Ugh!" He said disgusting. "You call this food?" He said dissapointed. He sighed.

"Well i guess Jewel is more accustomed to this...stuff...than I am." He said flying through the trees, grabbing one nut in his beak, and grabbing one in each foot.

His flying through the trees caused the leaves to fall and flutter in the air.

Jewel's eyes started to open slowly. The first thing she saw was the leaves falling from the trees.

"Oh!" She said with a smile. Enjoying the leaves falling. She rolled over, laying flat on her back as the leaves fell. She closed her eyes as she smiled.

"Morning Jewel." Said Blu as his wings flapping came to a stop, dropping three nuts on the ground inbetween them.

Jewel looked at the food he had brought her and smiled even more. "Awww...Blu..." She said happily.

Blu walked over to her, looking down at her on the ground. He leaned over her.

Jewel's face lit up. She could see his face and in the backround, leaves falling around them. No sight in the world was more appealing to her.

Blu bent over to give her a quick kiss.

She happily accepted his kiss and even pushed back a bit.

"Breakfast time!" He said looking at the nuts, trying not to think of how disgusting they were.

"Oh?" She inquired. The smiled at the food that he brought her. "That was very thoughtful of you." She said softly. She placed her foot on a nut and brought it up to her mouth. She started to eat it after breaking it apart with her beak.

Blu looks down to a nut of his own. "Hmm..." He mumbled to himself. He picked it up and tried to eat it like her but still found it disgusting. He shivered in disgust. "Uck!" He exlaimed.

Jewel chuckled at him. "Whats wrong, Silly? No human food here?"

"Guess not. Do you even like these things?" He said observing the disgusting piece of 'food'

She rolled her eyes and chuckled at him. "You're a bird, Blu. Not a human. This is what our kind eats." She said finishing off her nut. She looked over at him trying to fit the whole thing in his mouth and she giggled a bit, covering her mouth with her wing.

"What? Is there something stuck in my beak?" He said looking down.

"No, Silly! You don't eat the whole thing. You break it up with your beak into pieces." She said still giggling.

He tried out her advice, breaking the nut into pieces and munching on a few pieces at a time. "Mmm..." He said a bit sarcastically "Delicious. Heh." He said unconvincingly.

Jewel chuckled. "You'll get used to it." She said looking away from him to look at the pond in front of them.

Blu finished off his nut with disgust written on his face. He kicked the third nut away and looked over to see her looking in the pond. "Everything alright?"

"Yea, I was just thinking. If we're going to be living here for a long time, we should probably find a better place to sleep than in the dirt. She said looking down to her dirty feathers. She looked up a tree to find it hollowed out. "What about up there?" She pointed to it for him to see.

Blu noticed a series of pegs leading up to a hollowed out spot in the tree for climbing. "Hopefully pegs aren't too much trouble for a smart bird like yourself." He said to her teasingly.

She huffed at him playfully. "Hmph. I'll show you." She said walking over to the tree. Blu had already flew into the air, waiting for her at the top of the pegs in the hollow. He got comfortable and started to watch her.

Jewel took a deep breath. "Alright I can do this." She said placing both of her feet on the base peg and started to clumsily grab the next one with her beak to try and pull herself up. She flipped herself up onto the next peg. "Easy breezy."

Blu chuckled, amused.

She placed her foot on the next peg, taking an eternity to get her other foot on it. She eventually slipped up and fell to the ground. Though she wasn't hurt since she was only a few inches above ground.

"You okay?" Blu asked her, concerned and amused at the same time.

"Okay I will admit this is harder than I thought." Jewel said frustrated.

"Let me help." Added Blu as he glided down to the base of the tree. "Watch and learn." He said cockily.

Jewel rolled her eyes again playfully and chuckled.

Blu got one foot onto the peg and onto the next. He skillyfully started to swing and step and jump from peg to peg, working up the tree at a masterful pace. He flipped and jumped and hopped and pulled himself up the top finally resting in the hollow.

"See? Easy!" He said smiling.

Jewel gave it another try. Getting her feet on the first peg and onto the second, trying to mimic his actions. It took her an eternity to get to the third peg. By that time she tried to jump to the fourth peg but messed up, grabbing it with her beak and dangling from it instead, unable to pull herself up.

Blu laughed a bit, trying to hide it.

"Not funny!" She said still struggling to pull herself up. Her beak started to lose grip and she fell. Though before she hit the ground, Blu was already in the air and caught her with his talons.

"Gotcha!" He said proudly. He started to carry her up just like he did when he caught her the first time when jumping out of the plane. He flew her up to the hollow in the tree. "Not bad for a first try, Miss Fancy Feet" He said jokingly.

She rolled her eyes again. "Ha ha, very funny." She said trying to forget about it. She looked around the inside of the tree. It was very smooth on the floor and very spacious.

"I like this place!" Said Jewel. "Very roomy and not as dirty." She said walking around a bit, looking about.

"I suppose this can do." He said looking at the ground." Still chuckling about the pegs earlier.

Jewel looked to him. "You better not tell Raphael and the others about me climbing" She said trying to hold back a laugh herself. "I'm warning you, Blu!"

Blu chuckled a bit and gave the gesture for zipping his lip. "Mum's the word!"


	4. Life in the Enclosure (Part 2)

**Life in the Enclosure (Part 2)**

Blu and Jewel laid together at the edge of the Hollow, looking out towards the trees and leaves. The lights in the enclosure started to dim a little bit at a time. Both Blu and Jewel were laying on their sides with Jewel's chest pressed up against Blu's chest as they both look outward a gentle simulated breeze fills the enclosure.

Blu placed his wing around her. "Hey Jewel?" He said.

She stopped looking outward and turned her attention to him. She felt warm and comfortable with his wing around her and being so close to his chest.

"Yes?" She said tilting her head a bit like she usually did and smiling at him.

"I just thought it would be fun to talk about our past adventure. So much happened in that time, I never got a time to talk about it."

"Like what?" She said curiously and inquisitively.

"Well...did you even like me before we kissed for the first time?" He said.

She looked down a bit a first and the back up to meet his eyes. "I think I first started to like you when we were at the club, dancing." She smiled. "The way we were so in Sync, and passionate...it just felt so right to me when we were dancing."

"Oh you liked that did you? I thought it was a little too noisy there...but I did enjoy dancing with you, before the chimps broke up the party of course." He said, thinking about their first dance.

"I love to dance." She said happily. "It doesn't matter to what tune, I just enjoyed being with you. It just felt right. I had a gut feeling that even though we were so different, we were meant to be."

Blu looked around and suddenly his face lit up. He looked up to her. "Lets do it!"

Jewel raised an eyebrow to him curiously. "Do what?" She said with her head tilted.

"Lets dance!" Blu said starting to get up and offering to help her up aswell.

"Really?" She said, lightening up, feeling excited that even suggested it. "I would really like that." She accepted his offer to help her up and she got to her feet.

Blu placed one wing around her and used his other wing to tenderly grasp her injured wing. Jewel placed her good wing around his back aswell. They started to gently move back and forth and in circular motions as they both smiled at each other. Each of them placing one foot forward and one foot back.

Blu twirled her as they continued their slow dance. She laughed and yelped a bit surprisingly when he twirled her. Though she continued to dance. They pushed their heads against each other as they continued their slow dance which lasted a few minutes. They started to spin rapdily, holding each other, never breaking eye contact.

As their twirl ended he slowly twirled Jewel one last time until he caught her falling back, leaning over her. She looked up to him with dazzling and sparkling eyes. At the same time they both leaned in for a kiss, closing their eyes as they did so.

"You're my one and only Jewel." He said without even a hint of nervousness. Something about being with her made him feel calm inside and not nervous at all.

"You're my one and only too." She said back, enjoying being held like this, still never feeling more free than when she was with him.

"I can't wait till your wing is healed. It will be so amazing to fly through the air by your side. I never want to fly again for the rest of my life unless you're by my side." He said lovingly as he nuzzled her with his head.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said nuzzling him back with her eyes closed.

Blu gently picked her back up so she was standing yet again. With his wing still around her they walked to the edge of the hollow, noticing the enclosure getting dark yet again.

"I'm actually kind of suprised." Said Blu.

"Why is that?" She replied back to him.

"Well, i just know that you value your freedom more than anything else. I just thought you'd be more sad that you can't fly and that you're caged again." Said Blu again.

"Not more than anything." She said to him softly again. "I don't care about freedom if I don't have you to share it with." She said leaning onto his neck.

"Aww... touching." Said Blu, his heart warmed by how much she cares about him.

"Though having both you and freedom would be nice too." Remarked Jewel.

They both chuckled.


	5. The Bandages come off

**The Bandages come off**

Some time has passed. Life in the enclosure was always nice for the two Macaws, they enjoyed their time together. Though soon enough, it was time for Jewels Bandages to come off. Their last day together in the enclosure is marked with happiness and concern at the same time.

Morning came, and the lights came on. Blu gently nudged his beloved Jewel, keeping his wings around her. "Morning, Jewel. Today is the big day."

She opened her eyes with a smile. "It sure is isn't it?" She said giving him a quick kiss before standing up. "I've been thinking."

"About what?" Said Blu, puzzled.

"About where we're going. I suppose I wouldn't mind Minnesota. I know how comfortable you are there with-"

"We're not going to Minnesota" Blu interrupted her.

She looked up to him with a perked eyebrow. "W..what?"

"I know how much the jungle means to you. How much you love the warm weather, how much you love Rio. I like it here. It took a while for me to get used to it but i'm fine with it now."

"I could never ask you to give up everything for me, Blu. You're life is in Minnesota and with Linda. I can't take that away from you."

"You are my everything, Jewel. You are my life now. I would do anything for you. I can't live with Linda forever. You are my family now." He said offering his wings to her for a hug.

Once again Jewel's eyes filled with tears, deeply touched by his words. She accepted his hug and they embraced romantically, pushing their foreheads together with their eyes closed.

The door to the enclosure opened. Tulio and Linda entered. "Blu!" Shouted Linda. "Jewel!" Shouted Tulio.

The birds were roused from their hollow. Blu patted Jewel on her shoulder. "It's time. Are you ready?"

She nodded "Of course." She said happily and satisfied.

Blu prepared himself to fly her down but to his dismay she was working her way down the pegs. After all their time spent in the cage, she finally mastered how to climb. She worked her way down, swinging, hopping, jumping, and pulling herself up just as masterfully as Blu did. Blu followed her down, climbing down the pegs himself until he met her at the bottom.

"Miss Fancy Feet indeed." He chuckled, remember when he called her that last time, when she failed at the pegs on her first attempt.

"Hmph" She turned away from him rolling her eyes as usual.

Tulio knelt down to the Birds and started clucking and squaking like crazy, trying to communicate with them. As always, the Birds didn't understand, and were mostly unnerved by the sound of it.

Tulio picked up Jewel and carried her away. Jewel tilted her head to the side at Blu and smiled at him as she was carried away.

Once she was gone Blu flapped his wings and perched himself up on Linda's shoulder.

Though there was a bit of sadness between both Blu and Linda. For deep down, they both knew that it was time for Blu to move on and be with his new family.

"Hey." Said Linda. "It doesn't matter where you live, you'll always be my little buddy." She said offering her first to him for a fist-bump.

Blu clenched his talons and fist-bumped her, making the same explosive noise "Sploosh!" as they always did before.

Tulio brought Jewel back outside with her bandages removed and she was now perched on Tulio's shoudler.

Linda smiled to Blu. "Lets do this." She said as both she and Tulio carried the birds outside to the railing on the side of the building.

Blu turned to Linda and smiled, giving her a loving beak-nudge one last time. He then looked over to Jewel, they both nodded to each other.

"You ready?" Said Blu.

"Oh Yea." Said Jewel spreading her wings.

They both flapped their wings and started to fly off into Sunset together. Now everything was perfect.

"Free and together at last." Both macaws thought to themselves while they flew side by side as they bathed in the Orange light of the sunset. Their feathers fluttered in the breeze as they both closed their eyes and nudged each other's heads in the air.

Never before had the world been so beautiful.

Hey Guys! Let me know if you liked the story. I've been thinking about writing a part 2. I still have much story to tell for the two birds. Depending on how well this is liked, I may just write a part 2!

Let me know what you think!


End file.
